Behind The Mask Lies Secerets Untold
by WrenRenRem
Summary: Bella reveals somethyou would think someone acctually knew and that edward would be the one she told. but he is gone and the wolves are the only ones she can confront with her seceret. will she get better going home and whats with the knew mission to.....
1. Seceret Revealed

"English"

"_Japanese_"

Bella/Sakura POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at my reflection in the mirror -my real reflection- that of petal pink hair and striking emerald green eyes and a body so fit and toned even Rosalie would kill for it. I know, definitely not my normal boring brown hair and brown eyes and average body. Your probably confused; let me explain.

My real name is Sakura-Isabella Amamaro-Haruno -but everyone in Konoha just calls me Sakura-, not Isabella Marie Swan, I am a kunoichi -a female ninja, which I will explain more about later- affiliated with the village of Konohagakure -Village Hidden Among Tree Leaves- or Konoha for short. You see I have been lying to the Cullen's and all of Forks -minus Charlie and Renee, again I'll explain later- I was born in another dimension where the word is divided into 5 Great Nations: The Land of Water, The Land of Fire, The land of Wind, The Land of Lighting, and The Land of Earth. There are dangerous animals, demons, and ninja with extraordinary abilities -not a place these civilians could live in-.

I was born in Amegakure -Village Hidden in Rain,- but when I was five I was brought to Konoha by one of my family's servants. You see on the night of my fifth birthday my older sister -by two years- Rukia killed my entire family, I mean the entire Amamaro clan was wiped out, Rukia wanted power. Their heads were severed and impaled on post's all over Amegakure. I was spared because my sister thought she killed me and decided that I didn't need to be shown off. When the Mizukage -the leader of our village- sent out the ANBU and Jonin to clean and investigate everything they found me barley alive. The Mizukage decided to send me somewhere else to save me in case my older sister decided to check make sure I was dead. That's how I ended up in Konoha.

The Third Hokage gave me to the Haruno family who adopted me and took me in with warm loving smiles and open arms. They died when I was 14. I was told to tell NO ONEof my past. I decided to become a ninja of Konoha so that one day I may kill Rukia for killing our family. While growing up, I was a fan-girl to Uchiha Sasuke -gag me- and I befriended Yamanaka Ino until we became rivals over Sasuke. When we graduated from the Academy, I was placed on Team 7 with Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and our sensei Hatake Kakashi. To be honest I was a crappy ninja. I always let Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei fight while they protected me. One night Sasuke abandoned the village to seek revenge on his brother Uchiha Itachi. Itachi killed his whole clan leaving only Sasuke alive. I tried to stop him I even confessed my love to him,-it was never really love more infatuation-but he knocked me out and left me on a bench where I was found. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru -Kiba's dog- were sent on a retrieval mission which they failed and they were all injured badly.

Sometime after that, Naruto left with Jirya to train for two years. During those years I trained under Tsunade, the fifth Hokage. The third died in a battle at the Chunin exams. She knew of my past- in being a medical ninja at the time. I discovered I had the long lost Amamaro clan kekkei genkai: the Aburai. The Aburai is a kekkei genkai that was lost about a hundred years ago and was said that only the true princess of the Amamaro clan could gain it, and I did -which surprised me. The Aburai is VERY powerful. It can copy any kekkei genkai. When I activate it, it gives me big white angelic wings and allows me to fly. The Amamaro clan also has an acient jutsu only an Amamaro can do; it allows us to travel to this dimension -it is unknown why though- but because I have the Aburai, I learnt it with out the lost scrolls that I was supposed to need. I had never used it because Tsunade told me to wait until I mastered it -which I did, that is why I'm here-, so I trained on my medical training, my chakra control, strength, and Aburai training. I mastered it all about four years ago. I also became second ANBU Captain and I looked to Tsunade as my surrogate mother. When I told my friends, they were all happy, especially Ino -who became my friend again after Sasuke left and we realized he was so not worth it-.

I also found out about a year before I left for this mission that I have an older brother -who was also older than Rukia- Pein. He was sent away from Amegakure to Otogakure to be trained as a assassin-nin . He was adopted by another family who died when he was still young. He grew older and became evil. He joined the Akatsuki and became the Leader, he fought against us, but we did not know we were related until the Akatsuki kidnapped Gaara and Chiyo and I were sent out to find him. Chiyo and I ended up facing off Pein (A.N: I know that it was Sasori, not Pein but i need it to go this way for my story, so just go with it.), and then through the fight Chiyo found out about me being Sakura-Isabella Amamaro-Haruno and she had known of Pein's real past -she was one of the few who knew, somehow-. She told us we were related and we sided and saved Gaara. We learn't that the Akatsuki didn't want to be evil but they were forced by someone stronger than Pein. This man also was the one who forced Itachi to kill all the Uchiha's. Everyone banded together and killed him, then the Akatsuki became and alliance with Konoha and Suna. So I now have only one family member alive that I love left, and the entire Akatsuki are VERY protective of me. Rukia doesn't know about Pein since he is three years older than her, and our family never told us about him.

This is where my story in this dimesion begins. When Tsunade learned about the dimension travel jutsu, she told me to come here for an extened period of time and learn about this world. It became a mission only I could do. When I landed here I ended up in some park where Renee stumbled upon me, I preformed a language jutsu on myself so I could undersatnd and speak to her. After I decided to trust her I told her about everything. She was surprised but none the less told me all about their world and where we were -in Phoenix- and that at my age here children did NOT live alone and offered to 'adopt' me. We changed my name; I wanted to keep my first name -which is Sakura-Isabella. I don't know where the Isabella part came from since it's nothing like my world's names. something tells me it was from someone who used the kekkei genkai, traveled here, and brought over the name where it was passed down. Renee said that Isabella was 'normal' enough and she gave me Marie as a middle name and Swan her ex-husband's last name. We called and filled Charlie in so it would make sense. He, too, took in and 'adopted' me. They promised never to tell another soul, and so far they have been true to their word.

Renee told me that we would have to dye my hair since here it was impossible to have natural pink hair and that with it, I look nothing like her. I told her I would use a henge jutsu and after I explained it to her I preformed it. I changed my hair to long brown hair, changed my eyes to match more, and changed my body to look more like what these kids looked like. After that, she taught me all about the world and what to do. When I reported back to Tsunade she told me to do as Renee instructed and such. I adapted quickly and I seemed like a 'normal' teenage civilan. I even began to think of Renee as my mother.

She stared dating this guy named Phil and she was happy, but she couldn't go with him when he traveled -he was in baseball- because she had to stay with me because parents don't leave underage kids alone to live -unlike my world- so I opted to live with Charlie -plus I wanted to know as much about this world as I could so I moved here, to Forks. In Forks, it's mostly forests. The forests here are NOTHING like home.

I moved here a 'normal' girl. I went home for four days just after I moved there to see everyone and stayed for three days. I told everyone about the weird and stupid laws, but i did not tell them about the vampires yet, only Tsunade and Jiraiya knew about them. I told Tsunade about the time when I almost demolsihed a buliding and then she ordered Neji to block my chakra circut-in a non-lethal way-and to leave only enough for me to cast the justu to get home.

When I went back to Forks I resumed the 'normal' status and then I fell in love with Edward Cullen, a vampire. The entire Cullen family is vampires. They believed I was a normal human -which i am somewhat. I AM human just a bit different than 'normal' to them. When I told Tsunade of this she was shocked that vampire actually exsisted and she was happy I fell in love. It was all good.

I would send mission reports when they went hunting. Alice was my best friend; Esme and Carlisle were like my true parents, although NOTHING can replace my real parents; Emmett was like the big older brother I never had, Edward was the love of my life; but Rosalie didn't like and and Jasper didn't want to lose control, so I decided not to tell them about me just yet. Things happend while we were in love, like James, a tracker vampire, tried to kill me and I couldn't fight him because I had no chakra or I would have used a fire elemnt jutsu. Also because my chakra was gone, I was REALLY clumsy. Without it, my whole body was thrown off balance.

Then on my 18th birthday, the Cullens held a birthday party for me it was going great until I cut myself on a picece of wraping paper and Jasper lunged at me. Edward knocked me out of the way, but onto a smahed glass bowl where all my arms were cut -also I could never heal myself because I had NO chakra. Carlisle fixed me up and I thought everything was fine untill three days after the party, when Edward brought me into the forest and left me. He said he didn't love me, that it was all a lie. My world came crashing down at that point and then I reazlied that I have to give this facade up and go home to Konoha.

I went there for a day and told Tsunade what had happened. She cursed him and the Cullens to hell, I told her it was fine and I was, sort of. I didn't break down since I never felt like I belonged with him in the first place and I had a lot of people in my life leave me -my real parents, the Haruno's, Sasuke, now Edwrad and the Cullen's. I was used to it. Tsunade told me to at least finish this high school thing, but unblocked my chakra cicuts. While there, I also found out I could make myself and other people immortal with the help of my kekkei genkai, so I made Tsunade, all the sensei's to the Konoha 8 and team Gai, also I made our friends the Sand Siblings, and the Akatsuki immortal. (A.N: here are the ages they stoped aging at: my -sakura-isabella- age 18 along with the Konoha 8 and Gaara, Team gai and Kankuro are 19, Temari is 21, the sensei's are 30, and Tsunade and Jiraiya are 50 but they don't look like it, Shizune is 25, all the Jonin are 25-33 and the Akatsuki are all 21, except Pein who is 23.) I went back and here I am now.

After the Cullens left, about a mounth later I took down my henge and told everyone that I just wanted to be different and start over. I still hid my body so they didn't think I had plastic surgey and I remained 'bad at sports' and I tried to look a bit clumsy sometimes. Jessica Stanley -who was one of my first friends in Forks- decied to be my firend again and I went back to my old table with my old friends. Lauren still hated me though.

So here I am now staring in front of a mirror at my true reflection -little did people know. I was getting ready to go to school for the last bit of this year -grade 12-. I put on civilian clothing -with discreat weapons placed on my body: senbon in my hair to hold it up, kunai in my boots, etc. I got to school and the first classes were boring. Then I was at lunch. Today lunch was extra long for the grade 12's because some class was canceled. We were the only people in the cafeteria. Everyone else was in the gym or library.

"So Bella how was your day?" Angela asked, one good person in this world at least.

"Oh, it was alright, you know. How good can school get?" I said smiling. It was a little more forced than normal. Lauren noticed and decided to be a double bitch today.

"Are you upset about Edward? Or is it your period?" She asked trying to upset me, but it never worked. I had to act like it did, but it didn't anymore.

"It's neither. I just miss some old friends of mine..." I trailed off thinking about Naruto and the rest of my friends from Konoha and Suna.

"Whatever." Lauren said. Suddenly, I felt a strong evil chakra, not to far form the school. I zeroed in on it and realized it was Kabuto. How did he get here? I stiffened and everyone seemed to notice.

"Bella, are your okay?" Ben asked me. I just turned to them, abruptly got up, and ran out of the cafeteria doors with all of them following. It doesn't matter; I'll just use a jutsu to erase their memories after this is over. I ran into the forest with them following. We got to a clearing where I could feel his chakra headed. I kept mine perfectly concealed. I turned to the group following me and since they had NO chakra I didn't have to worry about Kabuto sensing them if they were still and quiet.

"Everyone stay here, be as still as possible, and don't make a sound!" I whisper yelled. Of course, Lauren has to butt heads with me even when she could die any minute.

"Why do we have to listen to you?" She asked with her nasty voice.

"You have to listen to me because I know what I'm doing. If you don't listen to me, you ARE going to die, no joke," I said looking her in the eyes. She just snorted and glared at me. I turned around while cutting my thumb and summoned a kanta behind a bush so they didn't see. I pulled it out and gave them orders.

"Like I said don't move, speak, or be stupid. Also no MATTER what you see me do, do NOT run and get help because nobody can help got it." I said. They all just nodded, scared at my feirce voice and probably noticing that something was a miss.

"Good." Was all I said. I jumped out from behind a bush and called out.

"_Hey, Kabuto, where are you? I'm over here waiting for you_!" I taunted him while I kept my chakra low so he underestimated me. I knew that the group was probably wondering why and how I was speaking Japanese. I decided to give them the show of a life time; I'll just erase there memories anyway. Right after I said that Kabuto stepped out form the forest into the clearing with a smirk on his face. I unsheathed my kanta and held it defensively.

"_Ah, Sakura-Isabella Amamaro-Haruno. So nice to see you again_." His shrill voice filled the air.

"_How did you know my real name? And how did you get here_?" I asked not wanting to play until I found the answers I needed.

"_Tsk,Tsk, Sakura-chan. You know I work for Orochimaru-sama. I know everything. As for how I'm here, your wonderful sister gave me the lost Amamaro scroll with the jutsu to get here. It was a trade. I need it to get back and to get here_." He said smirking and pulling out the scroll then placing it back in his pocket.

"_Rukia. That bitch will die at my hands. Where did she go_?" I said my voice cold as ice.

"_Sakura-chan, I wouldn't tell you. I'm not a tattle-tale_." His voice patronizing.

"_It doesn't matter. I will find her one day_." I vowed then continued in English so the group got the just of what this meeting was going to be.

"_As for you Kabuto, I'm going to kill you_." I said as I raised my kanta and he charged.

I fought swinging my kanta. I cut his arm and he grabed my kanta, pulled it out of my grasp, and threw it away. I fliped backwards away from him and decided I was not going to play any more.

We fought around using Taijutsu. I got board of playing around and I told him.

"_You're lucky, Kabuto. You're the first to suffer the wrath of the Aburai_." I smikred at his shocked expression.

I put my hands together in the seal of the ram and shouted "_Aburai!_" my eyes turned a bright hot pink colour wings erupted from my back, I decided I would use the Rinnegan - Transmigration Eye- much to Kabuto's surprise. I flew above him and launched kunai at him. Three hit him in the back and I jumped in front of him and then deactivated the Rinnegan and activated the Byakugan and used the Gentle Fist technique.

"_Hakke Rokujuyon Sho_." This attack transaltes to Gentle Fist Style: Eight Trigrams 64 Palms. This attack made it difficult for Kabuto to move. I took advantage of this and grabed the scroll form his pocket and then I used Naruto's signature move: the Rasengan. I killed Kabuto and I used the a fire element jutsu. I preformed the snake, sheep, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger seals at and incredable speed.

"_Katon Goukyaku no jutsu!_" Fire shot from my mouth, I burnt his body to nothing but ashes. I desummoned my wepons, deactivated my Aburai and turned around to my friends who were hiding in the bushes shaking with fear.

"Come on out. I'm not going to hurt you, and Kabuto's dead so he won't hurt you either. You can get out of that bush," I called out. They all walked out of the bush slowly with faces covered in shock and disbelief. Then Angela's face turned to horror and fear as she ran to me.

"Bella, Bella, your hurt! Your bleeding, we have to get you to the hospital!" She yelled, and everyone ran to me worried. I just laughed at this. I'd been in worse condition; this was nothing. I had two kunai in my right leg, eight needles in my arms, and two shuriken in my back. They all just looked at me with confused and scared expressions.

"Bella, why are you laughing? Your hurt very badly!" Ben said trying to grab my hand.

"Oh, don't worry, guys. I've been worse. This is nothing. Just help me sit and I'll show you I'm ok," I said they just nodded and helped me sit. I pulled out all the needles from my arms.

"Look," I said. I pushed healing chakra into my hand and it glowed green. I put it over the wounds on my arms and they instantly heal and new skin grew to the amazement of my friends.

"B-Bella that's amazing!" Jessica said. I just smilied and pulled the kunai out of my leg, blood was puring from it and the girls looked away and the guys looked closer I just wiped the blood and I healed my leg.

"Thats is soooooo cool Bella!" Mike said, I nodded.

"I guess it is, but i'm going to need one of you to pull the two star shaped things out of my back." I explained since they probably wouldn't know what a shuriken is. They all looked a little scared, so I just picked someone.

"Tyler will you?" I asked, and he just paled and nodded.

"Ok, they're going to be in deep, and a light pull won't bring it out. So your going to have to PULL it out. Don't worry about pain or blood. I'll be ok," I said as I turned over to lie on my stomach. I felt Tyler's hands hover over the weapons in my back and I felt him yank both out. I reached my hands to the wounds in my back. I just concentraited my healing chakra in my back and felt it heal. After that, I just got up and stretched. I knew I had to erase their memories of what just happened.

"Guys, I have something cool to show you, ok." I said and they all looked excited.

"Ok just stare at my hands." I ordered. I preformed the bird, boar, ox, tiger, rat and hare seals at an amazing speed.

"Memory no jutsu," I saidand they all passed out. I checked the time. By now we had missed two periods. I brought them all back to the edge of the forest and changed my clothes. I pretended to be passed out. They all woke up two minutes later and I 'woke' up with them and were confused. I just acted like I didn't know either. We finished the day and I decided I need to go back home to Konoha and stay there. I waited until Charlie got home.

"Charlie, I have decided to go back to Konoha and stay there. Today, a ninja from my dimesion found a scroll from my sisiter and came here I killed him. This world is just not for me. I want to thank you for everything you did for me. You were like my father. I will never forget you. If anybody ask's where I went, you must NEVER tell a soul of me or my where abouts. If the Cullens ever ask, never think about where I am because then they will know," I said getting all my scrolls and weapons, while my eyes held some unshead tears.

"I understand Sakura. I will miss you, too, and I won't tell anyone. I will miss you kiddo." Charlie said giving me a hug. I hugged back and preformed the jutsu to take me back home. I would leave all my belongings from this dimension here since there is no use for them at home.

"im going to go and say bye to Jake. I dont want to do to him what he or the Cullens' did to me and leave without saying good bye with out reason." i stated jumping into my truck and speeding to his house. i had dicided to tell him and billy every thing. Edward, i cringed, had told me nothing and i was pissed now i wouldn't make that mistake again and inbetween missions i would make it a habit to show up and say hi. i pulled into the the driveway and watched as 12 wolves turned into 12 naked boys. i got out of my truck slamed my door to effectively get their attention, then walked briskly into the house.

"Hello Billy i greeted the stunnd man. he looked from me to who was now walking through the door. i held in my laughter as he looked at me and said in a repramand voice.

"Bella what could be so importent that you had to drive down here and tell us something and make Charlie have to call for warning us not to shu you away. what in all hall did you need to relay that you couldn't do over the phone?" he asked me perplexed. i was on the verg of gigles when he said that and they knew it. the moment the words left his mouth i turned serious.

"Well you see if i had todl you this over the phone you would have A) hung up the phone and not let me explain this confusing thing out fully and iwould be gone of the face of the earthby now then you wouldn't be able to blame me for doing what the Cullens did to me to you cause i did try to explain and tell you the reall reason for leaveing. or B) you would come up with some good for nothing lie that i would be able to see through like the others you use to say Jake was still sick. by the way if i had believeid that bullshit you were spewing out i would have been here so fucking fast you wouldn't have time to stop me. Then you would wounder why me calls stopped and would go and watch the house for me or you would call CHarlie and i would tell him to tell everyone i died of that "cold" i supsoedly had. or i would have him explain when he can't demonstrat like i can. not like you belevie me anyway but i thought hey i am more considetrate than most." i gave them a look that had the meaning 'if looks could kill' type of thing. after three secounds my apperence sunk in. i had taken down my heng after the first week Jake stopped coming around me. and it was just great that he was the first to say anything about it.

"Bella what happened to you? Why change yourself so much? Is it casue of those damn blood.....................?" the one i had know as sam before this little tid bit of information, silenced truned his gaze on me.

"What is it you need to say? Are the Cullens' coming back and if so when?" he looked so tense i thought that he would burst a vainwhile looking at me. i sighed this was going to take longer then i thought. They where still worried about people who wouldn't come back here till long after they thought me to be dead. I stiffened as another presents entered my rang then landed ten feet from the house. i relaxed hearing my name on the wind andi had one of those 'i just kicked you asses' grinns. It seems the wolves weren't as up to snuff as they thought.

Pien-nii-chan!!" i yelled stopping five feet from my big brother. i had felt them follow me out as soon as they relised they had missed something. one look at his face and i stopped the first thought proses.. "whats wrong did i have a curffu that i needed to be back there at? Wait are you here to help me explain?" i must have looked like the lost kid i was when we had first meet each other, cause the first thin g he did wasthrou my akatski cloak at me and i eagerly slipped it on. i was still standing in frount of the wolves and billy. noticed he servad them lookin for something and i tensed. he had locked on and was now galring at Jake. "NO, massucuring my freinds is not a good idea big brother. my voice turned icy and i felt the others tense at my words. he relaxed and looked at me.

"Don't worry Saku-Chan it is just time you came home. For you to cut a mission shourt though i know the people responsable are not here i still want to murder them with my own hands." he said with malice in his voice. i shook my head refusing to say a word.

"Don't worry go talk to Charlie and no murdering you aren't a crimanal any more big brother and if you havent goten it through your head that if you had tried to kill anyone here i would have been in the way." i said and he walked to me picked me up in one of those baer hugs and left it was so suprising a bursrt out laughing. i looked over my shoulder and emedeatly tried not to laugh worse than i was now. "for referance my real name is Sakura-IsaBella Amamaro-Haruno and i am An-Bu black ops and for those of you that didn't know that means i am an assassin ninja." i started. "And guess what you just learned info about me that the Cullens don't nor will they ever hopfully. I have one thing i wan't you to do for me. If they come back looking for me tell them it is to fucking late and i am long gone i don't care what they do with said info but that dosen't matter to me." i liked the look that sam was giving me it reminded me of that time when pein and i were sparing and he wanted to try something new.

"Can we brag?" Jake asked and i nodded. then thought of something.

"you just cant think about the seceret and ecspecailly not whet i am about to say." they nodded and i then continued to explain what was going on i had to take a breath when it came to saske and then again when it came to Edward. they noticed and looked away. the moment i ended they had a look of astonishment on their faces.

i asked if they wanted to go with me to charlies and the nodded. i left my truck and gave billy a spray bottel that had my consentreted sent in it. " if they come then spray this around ever so ofter charlie has one too and it will lead them to think that li frequate these two places most." i stated and at his nod i took off and passed some wolves on the way.

"Dimension Travel no jutsu" I was surrounded by a cloud of smoke and next thing I knew I was at home, and here to stay. pien right next to me.

"Welcome home Sakura-chan, whats wrong?" Tsunade's voice sounded worried.


	2. Home Again

"_Japanese_" "English"  
"Welcome home Sakura-chan. What's wrong?" Tsunade's voice sounded as the smoke cleared up. I was able to see the busty blond sitting at her desk which was covered in paperwork and sake bottles.

'thoughts'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura/Bella POV

"I can't handle it there. I can not finish that high school stuff. And we have a slight problem," I said trailing off, waiting for her response to the last bit first.

"_What happened? What problem do we have_?" Her voice was suddenly alert.

"_Well, as you know the Cullens left, and that made living a little bit harder. I am strong enough to know now when i'm not ok and, Tsunade, right now i'm not ok. My emotions are a bit wound up. I can't stay there, also, because I miss home terribly. The problem is Oro-teme.._." I explained the whole situation with Kabuto in Forks and I told her that I killed him and I handed her the scroll.

"_Sakura, I understand. I know what its like to lose a love, although yours didn't die, I do understand the pain. As for Orochimaru, that is a problem. We'll just have to see what moves he plays. If Rukia is helping them...hmmm...well we'll just have to fight when they strike_.

"_As for you, though, your going to spend three weeks on vacation at the Akatsuki base. Your brother misses you terribly and the entire Akatsuki wants there 'kitty'-as Deidara had put it._" I blushed madly at the last part. iliked the name but only when they said it. I was 'their girl' as they put it and they did not like to share. The only exceptions were with the Konoha 8, Team Gai and the Sand Siblings...also with the sensei's. But that's only because they had to. Those guys are like my brothers. Nobody knew about the Cullens, but Tsunade decided we should tell them. I would have the Akatsuki when I got there...great...

"_We will inform everyone of your return and vacation, along with the Cullen's and the fact that their vampires...stupid good for nothing teme's_..." She said her voice mumbled at the last part although I heard it. I guess now the Cullen's would have another group of angry people after them. i woundered where team eight was and if i would see them befor i left. they were my team after all. then i remembered that saske was not comeing with us. he had disapeared. My face feel.

"_SHIZUNE_?!" Tsunades voice echoed through her office. i guess she didn't notice.

"_Yes, Tsunade- Oh my Sakura-chan?! What are you doing here_?!" Shizune asked surprised as she burst through the doors to Tsunade's office to see me. i was better instantly. Shizune was like a over protective mom to me.

"_Well you see_..." I trailed off then started to explain the whole thing to Shizune, who was fuming.

"_Oh, Saku-chan. Don't worry about them. They're bakas! but if you want i can think of a few boys willing to go on a mission_." Her voice held an unidentafilable undertone and a little bit of menece at the end.

"_Yes, but we need to inform everyone else of the mission and of Saku-chan's return. Shizune, could you please get the Konoha 11, the senseis, and the Jonin that are friends with Sakura_?" Tsunade asked her assistant. Tsunade wrote a scroll containing everything I just said to Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro in Suna and sent it off.

"_Of course. I'll be back_." She said as she poofed away. Ten minutes later everyone knocked on Tsunade's office door.

"_Come in_." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. When the door opened and they saw me, I was suddenly glomped on by all my 'sisters' -TenTen, Hinata, and Ino- Temari was in Suna- yelling things. Once they got off I was hugged by everyone and greeted. An 'Ahem' rang through the air from Tsunade and everyone shut-up.

"_Yes, thank you. Now there are some things that have to be discussed and I would like no interruptions_." She said looking pointedly at Naruto, who just looked lost.

"_Good. Sakura-chan has completed her mission and is now home to stay. I've decided to give her a three week vacation to cool down. She will be going to the Akatsuki. Also, there has been a slight problem_." Tsunade explained the whole Kabuto incident. Everyone congratulated me for killing him before they turned back to Tsunade.

"_Also, Sakura has something she would like to say_." She gestured for me to start. I took a deep breath and started.

"_Ok. You know how I was on my mission. I forgot I was on a mission a lot of the time and I lived like a 'normal' kid my age does there. It was nice not to have to kill and train everyday, but it was a long mission. When I moved to Forks, I continued to attend that high school thing and there I met a strange family: the Cullens. I found out that they were vampires. No, I'm not lying, vampires. They were real, and no, they don't burn in the sun; they sparkle. They don't turn into bats. They can run fast, not as fast as us, but way faster than human civilians. They don't sleep in coffins; they don't sleep at all. They have super hearing, strength, speed, etc. Not like us but way better than a normal civilian."_i paused as they digested this then continued.

"_Well, anyways, I kind of fell in love with the one son, Edward, and he loved me back, or at least I thought he did until he left me three and a half weeks ago. Yes, I'm heartbroken. Worse than I was with Sasuke. I never really loved Saskue; it was more of an infatuation. Edward loved me back, so for him to just leave me, and he left with his whole family. They left Forks, it killed me. I'm getting better. It's just going to take some time_." I finished with a sad sigh, next thing I was being hugged by everyone again, each telling me things like 'They suck', 'I can kill them if you want' and 'It will get better'. I just thanked them and went home to pack for my vacation.

When I got to the gate, everyone was there to wish me a safe trip. I was thankful I had great friends. I tree jumped for two hours before I reached the hideout. I was the only one beside the Akatsuki who knew where it was and how to get in. I dispelled the Genjutsu and walked down the underground halls until I reached a door. I opened it and walked in.

"_Hey guys, I'm back_!" I yelled as loud as I could. The next thing I knew, I was being glomped again. You would never know that these guys are cold hearted S-class criminals when there with me. i mean they were acting like females the way the were glomping onto me.

"_Saku-chan! Finally i'm not alone_!" Konan -another 'sister'- squealed and hugged my left arm to death, I just laughed.

"_Kitty_!" Deidara yelled running down the hall.

"_Dei-kun_!" I ran at him and hugged him tightly.

"_Saso-kun, Ita-kun, Hidan-kun, Kaku-kun, Fishie-kun, Zetsu-kun, Tobi-kun_!!" I yelled and they all came over and hugged me. (A.N: In my story Tobi is Tobi, he is not Madara Uchiha in disguise, there is NO Madara Uchiha in my story. Pretend he doesn't even exist. i agree whole hartedly.)

"_Nice to have you home, Blossom_," Sasori said. His voice sent tingles up my spin, as do the voices of all the Akatsuki males except for Tobi and Pein.

"_Cherry, we missed you_," Itachi's voice was heard. I finished giving them all hugs when I heard a deep recognizable voice behind me.

"_Imouto_." Pein's voice cut clear through the noise. I turned around and smashed my body to him.

"_Pein-nii-kun! I missed you_!" I said latching on to my dear brothers waist. I felt him chuckle, the vibrations rumbling in his chest.

"_I missed you, too, Saku-nee-chan_." He said, and I thought to myself 'Its so great to be home, who needs the Cullens?' A small part of me still screamed 'I do!'

"_Well, guys, I'm here to stay. My mission is over and I got a three week vacation to spend with you, but I also have something's to discuss,_" I said and Pein all ushered us into the meeting room.

"_Ok, Saku-nee-chan, go ahead. What did you want to discuss_?" Pein's voice silenced all and turned their attention to me. I was going to say the exact same thing as I said to everyone else.

"_Ok, but promise not to get mad? Well first I missed home, and then Kabuto showed up thanks to Rukia_..." I explained the whole Kabuto thing to them before getting into the bigger topic.

"_You know how I was on my mission. I forgot I was on a mission a lot of the time and I lived like a 'normal' kid my age does there. It was nice not to have to kill and train everyday, but it was a long mission. When I moved to Forks, I continued to attend that high school thing and there I met a strange family: the Cullens. I found out that they were vampires. No, I'm not lying, were real, and no, they don't burn in the sun; they sparkle. They don't turn into bats. They can run fast, not as fast as us, but way faster than human civilians. They don't sleep in coffins; they don't sleep at all. They have super hearing, strength, speed, etc. Not like us but way better than a normal civilian_." i mean this sounded so rehersed as i repeated this.

"_Well, anyways, I kind of fell in love with the one son, Edward, and he loved me back, or at least I thought he did until he left me three and a half weeks ago. Yes, I'm heartbroken. Worse than I was with Sasuke. I never really loved Saskue; it was more of an infatuation. Edward loved me back, so for him to just leave me, and he left with his whole family. They left Forks, it killed me. I'm getting better. It's just going to take some time_." I finished to see all the Akatsuki members giving off murderous vibes.

"_I want to kill the bastards_!" Zetsu's voice was heard, then a whole uproar of agreements was heard.

"_Guys wait! NO! Listen, you will not kill them ever if they somehow show up. Listen to me, yes, it hurts, but there nothing you can do. I still love them all, even Edward, but now that I understand that not every relationship works I will always love him and the entire Cullen family, but I'm not IN love with him_," I said and they all stopped. They understood.

"_Good, now we can have kitty all to ourselves_." Deidara said, after Pein and Konan walked out of the room, Zetsu, Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Sasori nodded, while Tobi just bounced around. I felt the hot burning blush rise to my cheeks at Deidara's words.

I continued on my vacation and did missions for years.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time skip - Time skip to 15 years later  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hokage-sama, what did you need us all for_?" Neji asked Tsunade. Right now the Konoha 11 and the Sand Siblings were all in her office.

"_It seems an old friend of the Third Hokage requested our assistance,"_ Tsunade said sitting at her desk.

"_Ok, but why does he need all of us? Who is he? Where are we going? How long is this mission? What's the rank_?" Naruto asked at lighting speed. I hit him over the head.

"_Shut-up, baka. Don't interrupt_!" I hissed at him. He can be so immature at times. And he wants to be Hokage.

"_Thank you, Saku-chan. Why don't you ask him yourself, Naruto_?" When Tsunade said that, an old man with a long white beard, and a blue dress/cloak thing with half moon shaped glasses appeared.

"_Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore_." He said in English, and I was the only one besides Tsunade who understood -I taught her English- everyone just stared at him like he had two heads and a tail.

"_Hello, Dumbledore-sama. My name is Sakura-Isabella Amamaro-Haruno. Please call me either Sakura or Isabella. If you want to call me Isabella then call me Bella_," I said smoothly and he looked surprised along with everyone minus Tsunade.

"_It's wonderful to meet you, Sakura. Please just call me Dumbledore, no sama on the end. So you know how to speak English? Where did you learn it_?" He asked with a warm smile.

"_It's wonderful to meet you to Dumbledore, and yes I know English. I learnt in another dimension, one I believe your from or is similar to. It's a jutsu that only the Amamaro clan can do_." I answered, but Naruto interrupted us.

"_SAKURA-CHAN?! What are you saying? Where did you learn that? What's going on_?!" Naruto's loud voice filled my ears.

"_I am simply talking to him. I learnt it from that dimension I was in fifteen years ago on the mission. Please don't yell_." I said.

"_Albus here is a wizard. Yes, they're real. He wants us to protect his school and a Harry Potter from a dark lord, Voldemort. Albus will place a language spell on you_," Tsunade instructed, and Albus just nodded. So he DOES know our language. He pulled out a stick and said 'cambie el idioma' and a green light shot out and hit all of us even me. I don't know why though.

"HEY old man what did you do- Ah, I can speak like you Tsunade-baa-chan and Sakura-chan! Cool!" Naruto's loud voice once again filled everyone ears painfully.

"Yes, but as Tsunade-san was saying I would like to hire you as guard for the school, the mission will be for one year, you will be going to Wizarding world by Port Key. Sakura, you know where England is right?" He asked, and I nodded it was in that dimension.

"Well the Wizarding world in inside a portal in England, but don't worry you won't be going there." Dumbledore said, I just smiled and nodded. That was the first time I though ot the Cullen's in thirteen years. I miss them. I still love them yes but i'm not IN love with Edward anymore. I have become the treasured princess to the Akatsuki as they put it, I belong to all of the males -except Pein because he's my brother, but he is still super protective of me, and I belong to him as a sister.

"Do you accept?" Tsunade asked us.

"_Hai_" was all that was heard form us, the Tsunade spoke again "Oh and Saku-chan, the Akatsuki are also going on this mission but they will be arriving later, after you get there." I just nodded more happy to have them with me.

"So you have wizards and witches?" Kiba asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, but that's not all, we have giants, shape-shifters, werewolves, Goblins, house-elves, and our school also has a family of vegetarian vampires there." We were amazed but when he said vegetarian vampire family I froze.

"The vampire family, they don't happen to be the Cullens do they? And the shapeshifters they don't happen to have a native amaricen look do they?" I asked a little stiff, everyone else stiffened too, they were also confused. i had not been able to keep my promise in the last three years and i might have a problem.

"Why, yes, they are the Cullens. How do you know them?" He asked a bit surprised. A large smile broke on my face at the thought of seeing people I once thought of as family. Everyone else looked angry and I knew why. As they told me before "Anyone who messes with our cherry blossom is on our bad side."

"I know them from when I took a that mission in that dimension. I befriended them and actually I had fallen in love with Edward." I said with a sheepish smile, and Dumbledore looked shocked and surprised. "please awnser my other question." i said and looked intently at him.

"Yes they do. Do you know them too?" his question was sonser and i nodded. he smiled while i grimanced. that would piss of the cullens.

"So you all accept this mission, right. Naruto you're Captain, Sakura you're second in command, and head medic, Neji you are third in command, understood? So pack up, be wearing your Jonin or ninja uniforms/clothes, and one of these masks, Sakura, Naruto, Neji wear your ANBU Captain uniform and your ANBU masks, Sakura you can wear your Akatsuki cloak. I want you to meet at the village gate in one hour." Tsunade instructed, while handing everyone but the Sand Sibling and Naruto, Neji and I a plain white ANBU mask. We all agreed and headed out. An hour later we were all at the gate.

"Good your all on time. The sensei's will check up on you during the year, and the Akatsuki will be there later tonight, ok. Bye, guys. Make us proud. We'll miss you all," Tsunade said, her voice laced with sadness.

"We'll miss you, too, shishou." I was a bit sad to leave my 'mother.' I gave her a tight hug.

"To get to the Wizarding world everyone grab on to one of these three items when I say, and hold on tight do not let go. They're port keys. they will transport you there. I will be there when you land ok?...Grab one now." Dumbledore said, we each grabbed one of three items -a can, a boot, or a mug. We felt a strong pull at our navels and suddenly we were falling. We never let got then about a minute later we all landed on each other a big room.

"Ah, Kiba, get off me! Neji, your hand is on my breast! Please get off!" I yelled from the bottom of the dog pile. After a few minutes of untangling limbs and separating ourselves, we were standing. We heard chuckling and turned to see Dumbledore sitting at a desk and people standing all around him. They gasped at our uniforms and masks. I looked around to see we were in the center of a what looked to be an office.

"You wouldn't believe it but what seemed like a few minutes of travel to you was actually about two hours. Port keys are fast, but apperition is faster, but I can not apperat that many people where as a port key can travel lots of people. You are just in time time be introduced at breakfast. Also this is Prof. Severus Snape, Prof. Minerva McGonagall, Prof. Sprout, Prof. Binns, Prof. Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Mr. Argus Flich, Madam Pince, and Madam Pomfrey. Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen are out at the moment. Dolorous Umbridge is out to." Dumbledore said as he introduced teachers, staff, the librarian, and the nurse.

"Dumbledore, I was wondering that maybe when i'm off duty if I could work in the hospital wing since I am a very good medic-nin?" I asked very hopeful.

"That would be wonderful. Of course. That is better for us. We need all the help we can get. Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen and I aren't enough sometimes. Proffessor Dumbledore, please let her," Madam Promfery pleaded.  
Dumbledore just smilied and nodded. Madam Profery smilied back.

"Dumbledore never told us who you were. Would you like to explain?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course, I am captain of this mission, we are ninja from Konoha." McGonagall and the other -minus Dumbledore- looked surprised.

"Why don't we wait and surprise everyone and introduce ourselves fully at breakfast. Then you can sort who goes where and who gurads what." Dumbledore cut in, he had a mischeivous glint in his eyes. We all nodded and understood.

"Ok, we'll head to the Dining Hall and you stay hidden and come out when I ask so we can surprise everyone," Dumbledore said with excitment. I knew that this would be the first time in fifteen years I would see the Cullens. I was not sad nor mad; I was actually happy.

We all walked in the shadows to the outside of the Dinning Hall and waited untill Dumbledore told us to come in. During that time we discused our plan.

"Ok, we'll all introduce ourselves, but Sakura-chan you go last to surprise those teme's, also Sakura-chan, Gaara and I will take Gryffindor. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji you take Hufflepuff, Kiba, Hinata-chan, Shino you take Ravenclaw, and Neji, TenTen, Fuzzy-Brows you take Slytherin. Temari, Kankuro you will be extra protection for anyone or house that needs it also for when Sakura-chan is in the medical wing one of you will cover then. Is that alright with everyone?" Naruto asked. When he wants to be, he can be serious and Hokage worthy. That put a warm smile on my face as we all nodded. Then we heard Dumbledore.

"...So without further adue there are the protectors for the rest of the school year!" So we opened the huge double doors and walked in. We all still had our uniforms on, so I take it we scared some kids. But there sitting at the Gryffindor table were the Cullen Children and there at the teachers table was Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I guess it's time I face them. That put a smile on under my mask. Then Dumbledore asked a question.

"Ah, welcome to Hogwarts, ninja of Konoha and Suna. Did you enjoy your trip?" He probably wanted to ask that so everyone knew what we were.

"Hai, yes it was..different." Naruto answered, I watched the confusion on the Cullen family's face and the frustration on Edward's face when he couldn't read our minds-thanks to that jutsu I created for this after I found out he couldn't read mine.

"Well then, why don't you take off your masks and introduce yourselves." Dumbledore's loud voice filled the hall that had a stary sky celing. They were all quiet, waiting to hear what the weirdly dressed people had to say. Naruto started off since he was the Captian on this mission. He spoke in English. I guess we wont be using our language very often now.

"Hello, my name is..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i adopted this story to turn it into one of my own thanks to DEEPCUTFIGHTER and i hope you engoy. please reveiw.


	3. New Enterance To Old And New Faces

Edward POV

FLASHBACK STARTS

Its been months since I last touched my beautiful Bella. I miss her terribly. I wanted to hold her in my arms protect her, kiss her luscious lips, breath in her wonderful smell. Oh God I miss her. Why did I ever leave? I know it was for her protection, but I just can't live without her.

Neither can anyone else. Alice lost her hyper pixie spark and she hasn't been shopping since we left Bella. Jasper feels so guilty for attacking Bella. He hates himself. Emmett lost his humor and teddy bear-ness; he no longer makes jokes. Rosalie had finally come to like Bella when we left now she misses her; she wishes she could apologize to Bella. Esme feels like she lost a child, her daughter. Carlisle seems to have lost his hopeful spark. In short, our family is falling apart. We NEED Bella Swan to be complete. I decided that I don't care how selfish I am. I need Bella, our family needs Bella, we are going back to Forks.

"Oh my God really?! Edward, are we really going back to Forks? Oh please, say we are, please!" Alice said and for the first time in months she had life in her voice.

"Yes, Alice. We are going back to Forks to get our Bella." I said with a smile, the first one since we left. I was excited to see Bella again. Next thing I knew the entire family was in my room with hopeful looks and big smiles.

"YESSSS! I get my little sister back!" was Emmett's loud reply. The room burst into an uproar of cheers and smiles.

"Ok, ok, enough now. The faster we pack the faster we get to our Bella!" Carlisle said ushering everyone out to get packed. He turned to me and said, "Thank you, Edward. You don't know how happy you made me and the rest of the family, not to mention yourself." As soon as he walked out of my room, I leaped up and started to pack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time Skip - Time Skip  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. It's winter break so everyone is out of school. We drove to our house and unloaded all of our stuff and put it away at vampire speed. Then we ran to Bella's house to find no one home. We all jumped up into Bella's room only to find that it seemed no one had been here for a while.

"That is odd. Her scent is almost gone," Esme said.

"Maybe she's been at friends houses a lot," Alice suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go and ask some people to see where she is," Jasper suggested. We all agreed and got our cars and headed to Angela Webber's house. She was the closest human friend to Bella. When we got to her door we all walked up to it and Rosalie knocked on the door. About thirty seconds later, Angela opened the door with a look of surprise and shock on her face. Her mind was also jumbled up.

"C-C-Cullens. What are y-you doing h-here? O-Oh come in you must be f-freezing," She said stuttering. We all just nodded and walked in to find Ben, Mike, Tyler, Jessica, and Lauren, but no Bella in her living room.

"Oh my God! You guys are back?!" Jessica shouted.

"Of course they are. Who wouldn't miss me." Laurens nasally voice filled the air. The worst part was, she was being serious. We ignored the two.

"Have you seen Bella?" Rosalie asked, going straight to the point.

"No, she just up and left four months ago. It was about three weeks after you guys left actually. She changed A LOT!" Ben said. We all turned to him and his cheeks flushed.

"What do you mean she left, and she changed?" Jasper asked before anyone else could.

"Well, she changed by cutting her hair so it just brushed her shoulders. The she dyed it a light petal pink, it actually looked natural and amazing. She wore emerald contacts which also looked great, and she became less clumsy, more confident. Then about two weeks after she changed, she left. She was here on Tuesday and gone on Wednesday. We asked Chief Swan, but he said she's fine and won't tell us where she went," Angela explained, lost in thought. My family and I just looked at each other stunned.

"Oh, here's a picture of what she looks like after her change," Mike said while pulling out his wallet. Wait! Why does he have a picture of MY Bella in his wallet?!

"Wow," was all that was heard from us as we gasped at the picture before us. It was Bella, but one thousand times more beautiful than she ever looked. Her new petal pink hair looked so smooth and soft. It looked more natural that brown, like it was MEANT to be there. The contacts made everything fall into place. They held so many emotions that they looked so real, so natural. They were so deep and gorgeous. She was sitting on a rock at the beach wearing skinny jeans and a red tank top that had a big white O at the back. The sun was setting and it made her skin glow. She could rival Rosalie in beauty and easily win. Everyone knew it, too; even Rose, but she didn't care. She was just to mesmerized by the picture we all were.

"S-She's beautiful." Rosalie said and we all turned to her and nodded.

"Well we better go then. We're going to see if Chief Swan will answer us." Emmett said.

We all hoped in our cars and speed back to Bella's house lost in our own thoughts. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. We sent Jasper to ask, since he would probably just yell at me. We waited. I tried to read his mind, but all I got was a list of groceries he needed. Jasper came back to us with a downcast look.

"She left, but he won't tell me where. I even called Renee but even she won't tell me where either. Edward what did his mind say?" Jasper asked. I just shook my head.

"He didn't say anything. He was just going through a list of groceries," I said defeated.

"Well, don't give up yet. We'll find Bella even if we have to search the whole world!" Rosalie said with determination.

"Cullens we have been waiting for you." sam had come out of bella's truck and i growled. her sent came of of hem so strong that we knew she had been around them resently.

"Waiting for us? What do you mean waiting for us," Alice and i were confused she couldn't see the futer anymore. Then jake got out of the truck.

"She said you would come back possibly. and if you started asking about her to explain some stuff to you." he said thencontinued in his thoughts. 'and that you wouldn't listen to us.' "just follow us and we will explain what we are allowed." he said. i was the first to take a step forward.

"What do you mean 'what your aloud'?." i herad Emmet growl in that bear way he has. i could see that they were held by a oath.

Bella said you would return at on point or another and she made us swear on the pack we would tell you only the baer minimum. She didn't want you getting hurt though after the mess all of you left behind with her i have no clue why." 'that basturd he know exactly were she is. i know they have hidded our little sister.' jasper growled in his head.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

That's exactly what we did for the last fifteen years: we have been looking for Bella. dispight what the wolves said and smelled like we looked for searched the whole word and never found her.

One day we got a letter from an owl saying that some magic school named Hogwarts found out about us being vegetarian vampires and wanted us to go to the school as fifth years. We all agreed, thinking that maybe, just maybe Bella ended up there. We are now in our seventh year and no Bella. We took on the role as students and Esme and Carlisle worked in the hospital wing since there was only one doctor.

So here we are, sitting in the common room at school. School started 2 weeks ago and apparently Dumbledore hired some special protection because vampires are susceptible to magic.

Everyone knows we're vampires and no ones afraid now, but people still try to hit on us even though everyone knows were all over one hundred and every one's married except for me. We still mourn the loss of Bella, wherever she is. Our family is constantly depressed. Everyone knows we are, but no one ever asks why. Alice and Emmett still have no spark; Rosalie and Esme are crushed; Carlisle and Jasper are calm but immensely sad and depressed; I just want to die or sulk in my dorm room but I'm not allowed. Stupid teachers.(AN: teacher really need to lighten up but hey what teacher leaves you allown?)

"Edward? Come on, bloke. It's time for breakfast, even though you don't eat. Dumbledore has a special announcement," Harry Potter told me. What an annoying boy, practically asking for death. He's almost as bad as Bella was at attracting danger. Thinking of her brings me pain, but I just force it down and jump of the bed and meet up with Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie as we headed down to the Dining Hall. We sat at one end, closest to the teachers and we saw Esme and Carlisle sitting with them.

"Ah, good morning boys and girls! Today is the arrival of our special protection for the school, and Harry Potter, seeing as Mr. Potter has a thing for danger. There will be more arriving within the week, so the whole school will be covered," Dumbledore said with a warm smile but when he said 'has a thing for danger' we all cringed thinking of Bella, everyone around us noticed.

"Hey, mates, what's wrong? Why are you always depressed?" Ron asked while Hermione and Ginny hit him over the head.

"Shush, don't ask that!" Ginny whisper yelled. Jasper just turned to them and answered.

"It's ok, we lost someone very important to us who used to be a danger magnet." His voice was unfeeling and monotone, the same way it's been for him and all of us since we left and never found Bella.

"So without further ado, here are the protectors for the rest of the school year!" Dumbledore said. He never said anything about their names, so I guess they will introduce themselves. The large doubled doors burst open and a whole bunch of people walked in: Three in front wear black suits with metal armor and cloaks; the hoods cover there hair and swords on their backs. They all had white hard porcelain masks.

One that looked female had a feline cat painted on in red and black and other colors it was very detailed. She was also wearing a different cloak from the other two; hers was a long-sleeved black cloak that does up in the front and has red cloud things that are outlined in white all over her cloak. She smelt familiar and I couldn't read any of their minds which scared me. I would have to find out why.

The other two presumed to be male each also had a very detailed mask, one was a fox and the other a hawk, all the masks made it hard to see their eyes. Then another nine -two female and seven males- eight of them had plain white masks-which made it nearly impossible to see their eyes-and weird attires. They had no armor of swords, but the had odd clothing and pouches on their person.

Lastly there were another three that all looked related. One had on a back body suit with cat ears on the hood. He had purple paint on his face and carried a large thing wrapped in bandages on his back. The only female of the three had blond hair pulled into four pony-tails. She had a long black dress with fishnet leggings on underneath and a red fabric belt around her waist. She carried what appeared to be a large fan on her back. The last one had red hair and jade green eyes with no pupil, which was creepy. He had black rimming his eyes like he put on a lot of eye liner. He had a weird tattoo on the left side of his forehead. It was Japanese writing or something. He was wearing black pants with a long red-ish jacket/dress/cloak-ish thing like a shirt it split at the hips down the middle of the front and back so he could move around easily.

He had some sort of armor on his chest and a large gourd on his back.

One thing in common with them all is the all had headbands or a cloth with metal piece on it, twelve of them had what resembled a leaf and the three with no masks had what look to be a sands of time shape with a rectangle above it. My family's thoughts were all similar to the wizards: 'Who are these people.' The only exception was Alice, who was mocking their fashion sense. Dumbledore interrupted our thought.

"Ah welcome to Hogwarts, ninja of Konoha and Suna. Did you enjoy your trip?" Ninja of what?! Is the old man nuts?!

"Hai, yes it was...different," The one with the fox mask said. Wait did he speak japanese or something?!.

"Well then, why don't you take off your masks and introduce yourselves." Dumbledore said with a happy loud voice. They all nodded and proceeded to take off their masks and cloaks. All the kids were shocked at them so we decided to look. The one in the fox mask took off his cloak and mask first. I guess there doing it one at a time. Everyone including my family was anxiously awaiting the reveal of this person. these people were going to protect us? they looked like the had just come from another planet.

"Hello, my name is..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i adopted this story to turn it into one of my own thanks to DEEPCUTFIGHTER and i hope you engoy. please reveiw. also sorry for the mix up i have not gotten any sleep sence Sept 26 at 7:08 in the morning and am runing on three showers and a very wary pissed off father. to those ofe you who want lemons or have ideas for this the following chapters please do not hesatate to pm me. i am open for any sugestions and will try to make everything work.

Bella**:** ain't that anti climactic and who the hell am i going with?????

Wren**:** If you piss me off you get nobody and i have yet to decideded that.

Edward**:** What about me she is fucking mine you kno!?!?!?!?!?! *growls about egotistical writers".

Sesshomaru**: **...................................... Hn.

Kei-chan**:** leave my little charge alone she has verry stressful problems.

**Wren**: oh why thank you and you sir icicle *menicing voice*Why are you here? *normal curiousity* your graphic story is not till after chrismas.

Sesshomaru: you will be silent nengen you will finish this and will finish my first chappter.

Wren: Oh really and who is going to make me a puppy who has lost his god danm mind? if you forget let me explain Kei-chan has given me tomany ideas and i am now working on something new under stand? your story will be done soon.

Sesshomaru:...

Jasper:and when will you be publishing that City of Bones/Twilight one?

Wren: *Glares* Don't start that will be up after this chapter.


	4. Introducing BELLA!

"english"

"_japanese_"

'thoughts'Sakura/Bella POV

"Hello my name is... Uzumaki Naruto, my codename is Fox, I am first ANBUCaptain of Konoha. ANBU stands for ANsatsu Senjutsu Tokushu BUtai which in english translates to Special Assassination and Tactical Squad, and yes I am a ninja. I have been sent here along with my comrades to protect your school, each house will have three main guards: I am a guard for Gryffindor. You may ask any questions, although we may not be able to answer, you may ask after everyone has introduced themselves." Naruto said in a professional tone and he removed his ANBU mask and cloak, which surprised us ninja considering that the man that just spoke sounded nothing like Konoha's number one knuckle head ninja, a tittle Naruto acquired from his Genin days. He nodded to everyone to start, I remembered I was to go last. Giggleing to our selves we started.

"Hello, I-I am H-Hyuga Hinata, I am a C-Chunin of K-Konoha. I am a guard for R-Ravenclaw." Hinata said as she took off her Kakashi style mask (A.N: I changed it form plain white ANBU aks's to Kakashi style mask's!) , I could see that everyone was wondering is she was blind? Also Hinata has been getting better at her stuttering, she only stuttered five times! I patted her on the back and she smiled at me.

"Hey I'm Inuzuka Kiba, an Jonin of Konoha, this my my dog Akamaru. I'm also guarding Ravenclaw." Kiba said flashing the kids a toothy grin, while Akamaru barked beside him.

"Hello, I am Aburame Shino a Jonin of Konoha, I will also be guarding Ravenclaw." Shino's flat voice was heard through-out the Dining Hall, only when he was alone with us would he let his emotions show.

"Hey I'm Nara Shikamaru, and a Jonin of Konoha, I'm guarding Hufflepuff... this is so troublesome." Shika's lazy voice mumbled after he introduced himself... then after he yawned...God he's a lazy-ass...

"Heya! I'm Yamanaka Ino, a Chunin of Konoha, I'm also guarding Hufflepuff!" Ino's overenthusiastic voice yelled, I looked to see all the children's reaction so far a lot of them were amazed at our 'age' when they took off their mask's to see their whole face, though they didn't know that were were immortaly 18 or whatever age.

"Hi I'm Akimichi Choji, a Jonin of Konoha, I'm also your last guard for Hufflepuff." He said itching to eat.

"Hello I am Hyuga Neji, I am third ANBU Captain of Konoha, I will be guarding Slytherin." Neji's cold emotionless voice said along with is penetrating eyes daring anyone for challenge him, as he removed his mask and cloak aswell.

"Hey I'm TenTen a Chunin of Konoha, I'm your second guard for Slytherin." TenTen said standing beside Neji looking out at all the Houses.

"Hello my youthful students! I am Rock Lee! I am going to be the last youthful guard for Slytherin!" Lee's exuberant rang out, as he ripped of his mask and cloak. He flashed his nice guy pose with a scary blinding smile, I saw the Cullen's and children cringe, that made me smile 'You try living in the same Village as him!' I thought, the Slytherin's looked sick and scared, ha ha sucks for them! For of us glared at him and he srunk back. i was one of them

"Hey I'm Sabuku no Temari a Jonin of Suna, I'm here for extra protection and will be helping all houses." Temari said repositioning her fan on her back.

"Hi I am Sabuku no Kankuro, an Jonin on the Puppet Brigade of Suna, I am also here as extra protection and will be working with all houses." Kankuro said probably wanting to go play with his puppets.

"Hello, I am Sabuku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna, I will be protecting Gryffindor." Gaara said his voice stone, everyone calls him Gaara-san, Kazekage-sama, Naruto calls him Gaara but i'm the only one he lets call him Panda-kun! Lastly it was my turn, I removed my Akatsuki cloak and mask, I heard the Cullen's gasp and I smiled, they probably found our about me new look a while ago. then iu noticed that the wolves were staring at me. they knew too and i had spent a good porsion of my mlast few weeks in la push with them.

"Heya My name is Amamaro-Haruno Sakura-Isabella, you can call me either Sakura, or Bella but I prefer Sakura. I am second ANBU 'Black Ops' Captain of Konoha, and I will be the last guard for Gryffindor, aslo I will be working in the infirmary." I said waiting for Naruto to pick up where I left off, which he did. i noticed that as i looked most of the kids looked at the sand siblings. i was not likeing where this was going tamire was going to deminstret i just knew it.

"Ok now that we have introductions out of the way you mask ask us any of us quetions. Is alright Dumbledore-sama?" Naruto asked Dumbledore who nodded. Then lots of kids put their hands up, and Naruto picked a random one.

"Your first name is Uzumaki? Where is that from?" Some black haired kid girl form Slytherin asked. I quietly giggled because I knew how to answer that, so I helped Naruto out who looked lost. I forgot to mention they put their surname last in this place.

"Oh no, where we come from our surname goes first, Naruto's name is not Uzumaki, thats his last name. Like my first name is not Amamaro-Haruno, its Sakura-Isabella, but like I said you can call me either Sakura or Bella." I finished with a smiled and I seen a lot of kids looked revieveld probably thought they were going to mess up our name's. Naruto picked another kid. I noticed that the wolves were discusing if it was really me and they. i hld up my trad mark peace sign and Jakes hand sho up.

"Are the kids with white eyes blind? and are the related." Neji answered this question.

"No we are not blind, it is a Bloodline in our family, and yes we are related. Hinata and I are cousins." He finished still unemotional. that was a facade he ated people thinking he was blind even if it gave him an advantige in battle cause he could distroy them faster.

"Then are kids with the things on their backs related." Some brown eyed boy form Ravenclaw asked.

"Yes we are related I am their older sister, and the 'things' on our backs are our weapons." Temari smirked when the kids eyes turned saucer sized at the size of the 'things' on their backs being weapons. "here i will show you mine." hs epulled that heavy ass fan off her back an i swear i could see shikamaru twitch to try and hid behind a verry worried kankuro. well he had experianced it first hand. i pulled at my chalcra and waited for her to let it rip.

as it opened she let it hit the ground with a deffining thud. 'SHIT AND I THOUGHT SHE WOULD BE SENSIBLE.' my mind raced. the crater in the floor made every one cring i looked out at the cullens as their eyes turned into saucers. i used my control and stopped from laughing. "temari put that away and don't make me get guy sensie. i think if you wanna fight him and lee are good apponents," i wispered in to her ear and she grinned like i gave her the go ahead and lifted her fan. i held back narotu as she shut her fan the most dramatic way possible. Drama Queen." i stated reading for the next question.

"Hi I'm Hermione, and what was that you were talking about, Chonin, Janin, ANBUO and Kazakagay?" Naruto nodded for me to take this question too.

"Hi Hermione, and first its Cunin, Jonin, ANBU and Kazekage. They are our ranks there are younger ranks but none of here are that rank anymore. To get to a new rank you have to under go an exam of both mental and physical testing. Chunin translates to 'Middle Ninja' ninja who are qualified to watch over and guide other ninja. Chunin have reached a level of maturity that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess, that's what Hina-chan, Ino-chan, and Ten-chan are. Jonin translates to 'Higher Ninja' they are generally highly-experienced ninja with great individual skill who serve as military captains, they are often sent on harder missions. That is what Shika-kun, Kiba-kun, Lee-san, Shino-kun, Choji-kun, kany-kun and Mari-chan are.

"ANBU like, Naru-kun said earlier, translates to Special Assassination and Tactical Squad, and is an organization of assassination squads that serves directly under the village's leader. The ANBU wear porcelain animal masks in order to distinguish themselves from normal shinobi and to conceal their identities, and also have standard uniforms consisting of black and gray armor, arm guards, a signature spiral tattoo on their left shoulder, for women its their right shoulder. ANBU are considered the elite, and they perform high-ranked and dangerous missions. That is what Neji-kun, Naruto-kun, and I are. Lastly there is Kage which translates to 'Shadow' they are the leaders of the five most powerful Hidden Villages and generally the most powerful ninja in their respective villages. The Kage stand equally with the rulers of their countries, oversee the activities of their villages, and are the leaders of ninja society. That is what Pan- I mean Gaara-kun is." I explained, if I called Gaara Panda-kun in his first introduction with these people he would probably lock me in a sand prison for a day... That would suck...

"Wow...Thanks...but wait who is leading Gaara's village then if he's not there?" Hermione asked, she is a very smart perceptive girl, i've got to keep an eye on her. i kep an eye out for the knuckle head ninja too. he was do for a prank soon.

"Our old sensei who is almost just as strong as Gaara." Kankuro answered, when Dumbledore interrupted.

"Bella will all of you be staying in the dorms or in the rooms that are around the other types of students?" He was woundering if i was going to sleep near them along with the Cullens. I smirked.

"That depends i myself am spending most of my off duty time either training or in the infermary. I will sleep most likly in the dorms like the other girls." i Noticed that right after i spoke the Cullens gasped.

"I know we are all excited but we only have time for one more question now, but you will be able to ask your guards more tonight, or if you see them to day around the school or at luch and dinner. Also ten more guards will be ariving tonight you will meet them at dinner." He said.

"Ok then my last question is for Sakura too, why did you shorten and add suffixes to some names? What do they mean?" A blond haired boy from Hufflepuff asked.

"Well their called honorific's and you add them to people much like you would add Mr, Ms or Mrs, or even a nickname for a friend. Kun is an informal honorific primarily used towards males -it is still used towards females, but rarely-. It is used by persons of senior status in addressing those of junior status, by males of roughly the same age and status when addressing each other, and by anyone in addressing male children. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to. Usually it depends on the relationship between the two people. In business settings, women, particularly young women, may also be addressed as kun by older males of senior status. Chan is a diminutive suffix. It is an informal version of san used to address children and female family members. It may also be used towards animals, lovers, intimate friends, and people whom one has known since childhood. Chan continues to be used as a term of endearment, especially for girls, into adulthood.

"Parents will probably always call their daughters chan and their sons kun, though chan can be used towards boys just as easily. Adults may use chan as a term of endearment to women with whom they are on close terms. San is the most common honorific and is a title of respect. It is used for the surnames or given names of both males and females. Although in translation san is usually rendered as a common courtesy title like "Mr." or "Ms.", unlike these it is never used in self-reference. Sama is the formal version of san. This honorific is used primarily in addressing persons much higher in rank than oneself, like a leader or a Lord, I hope that made any sense and helped." I said cheerily the boy nodded with a smile, just then Dumbledore dismissed them and they all scurried of to class the teachers all left excpet for Carlisle and Esme. The cullen children were reluctive to leave but McGonagall ushered them out, much to their distaste, none of the Ninja left because they were waiting for me, but I was going to work in the infimary today anyway, Kankuro was taking my place.

"B-Bella?" Esme asked from behind me, I turned and nodded a goofy grin plastered on my face I could feel wolves joined us.

"Yup!" I said popping the 'p'. They just looked at the me for a second they pulled me into a tight hug, I just hugged back a few tears in my eyes, I still loved them after all.

"Bella, please explain everything." Carlisle said.

"I will are you headed to the hospital wing?" I asked and they nodded confused.

"GREAT! I'm working there today, I will explain on the walk there!" I said bouncing, Shikamaru came over and put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down, then he whispered in my ear although he knew they heard.

"Sakura-chan, do you want me to stay with you? I can have Temari-chan cover me." He said, worrying just like he always does. I turned around to all of them and said.

"No, it's ok guys you can go, I can handle it. If I need any help I will send a summon ok?" I asked the all nodded and then walked out of the Dining Hall all throwing glances back at the Cullen's and I.

"Ok, Bella I think it's best you start for the begging." Carlisle said as we started walking at human pace to the hospital wing. I took a deep breath and began.

"Ok, My real name is Sakura-Isabella Amamaro-Haruno, not Isabella Marie Swan, I am a kunoichi -a female ninja, which I will explain more about later- affiliated with the village of Konohagakure -Village Hidden Among Tree Leaves- or Konoha for short. was born in another dimension where the word is divided into 5 Great Nations: The Land of Water, The Land of Fire, The land of Wind, The Land of Lighting, and The Land of Earth. There are dangerous animals, demons, and ninja with extraordinary abilities.

"I was born in Amegakure -Village Hidden in Rain,- but when I was five I was brought to Konoha by one of my family's servants. You see on the night of my fifth birthday my older sister -by two years- Rukia killed my entire family, I mean the entire Amamaro clan was wiped out, Rukia wanted power. Their heads were severed and impaled on post's all over Amegakure. I was spared because my sister thought she killed me and decided that I didn't need to be shown off. When the Mizukage -the leader of our village- sent out the ANBU and Jonin to clean and investigate everything they found me barley alive. The Mizukage decided to send me somewhere else to save me in case my older sister decided to check make sure I was dead. That's how I ended up in Konoha." i puased to keep from aughin g at there faces.

"The Third Hokage gave me to the Haruno family who adopted me and took me in with warm loving smiles and open arms. They died when I was 14. I was told to tell NO ONEof my past. I decided to become a ninja of Konoha so that one day I may kill Rukia for killing our family. While growing up, I was a fan-girl to Uchiha Sasuke -gag me- and I befriended Ino-chan, until we became rivals over Sasuke. When we graduated from the Academy at 12, I was placed on Team 7 with Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and our sensei Hatake Kakashi.

"To be honest I was a crappy ninja. I always let Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei fight while they protected me. One night Sasuke abandoned the village to seek revenge on his brother Uchiha Itachi. Itachi killed his whole clan leaving only Sasuke alive. I tried to stop him I even confessed my love to him,-it was never really love more infatuation- but he knocked me out and left me on a bench where I was found. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru -Kiba's dog- were sent on a retrieval mission which they failed and they were all injured badly." this time for breath

"Sometime after that, Naruto left with Jirya to train for two years. During those years I trained under Tsunade, the fifth Hokage. The third died in a battle at the Chunin exams. She knew of my past- in being a medical ninja at the time. I discovered I had the long lost Amamaro clan kekkei genkai: the Aburai. The Aburai is a kekkei genkai that was lost about a hundred years ago and was said that only the true princess of the Amamaro clan could gain it, and I did -which surprised me. The Aburai is VERY powerful. It can copy any kekkei genkai. When I activate it, it gives me big white angelic wings and allows me to fly. The Amamaro clan also has an acient jutsu only an Amamaro can do; it allows us to travel to this dimension -it is unknown why though- but because I have the Aburai, I learnt it with out the lost scrolls that I was supposed to need.

I had never used it because Tsunade told me to wait until I mastered it -which I did, that is why I'm here-, so I trained on my medical training, my chakra control, strength, and Aburai training. I mastered it all about four years ago. I also became second ANBU Captain and I looked to Tsunade as my surrogate mother. When I told my friends, they were all happy, especially Ino -who became my friend again after Sasuke left and we realized he was so not worth it-." i looked sheepishly at Jake i had told him of all this before i left.

"This is where my story in Forks begins. When Tsunade learned about the dimension travel jutsu, she told me to come here for an extened period of time and learn about this world. It became a mission only I could do. When I landed here I ended up in some park where Renee stumbled upon me, I preformed a language jutsu on myself so I could undersatnd and speak to her. After I decided to trust her I told her about everything. She was surprised but none the less told me all about their world and where we were -in Phoenix- and that at my age here children did NOT live alone and offered to 'adopt' me.

"We changed my name; I wanted to keep my first name -which is Sakura-Isabella. I don't know where the Isabella part came from since it's nothing like my world's names. something tells me it was from someone who used the kekkei genkai,- which I will explain later- traveled here, and brought over the name where it was passed down. Renee said that Isabella was 'normal' enough and she gave me Marie as a middle name and Swan her ex-husband's last name. We called and filled Charlie in so it would make sense. He, too, took in and 'adopted' me. They promised never to tell another soul, and so far they have been true to their word." i smiled glad i was almost done my explanation.

"Renee told me that we would have to dye my hair since here it was impossible to have natural pink hair and that with it, I look nothing like her. I told her I would use a henge jutsu and after I explained it to her I preformed it. I changed my hair to long brown hair, changed my eyes to match more, and changed my body to look more like what these kids looked like. Thats why you could not tell that it was fake, becuase it was not a wig and contact. Yes this is mynatural look, what you knew in Forks was fake. After that, she taught me all about the world and what to do. When I reported back to Tsunade she told me to do as Renee instructed and such. I adapted quickly and I seemed like a 'normal' teenage civilan. I even began to think of Renee as my sister." we were almost there and i swear they thought i was getting nervous.

"She stared dating this guy named Phil and she was happy, but she couldn't go with him when he traveled -he was in baseball- because she had to stay with me because parents don't leave underage kids alone to live -unlike my world- so I opted to live with Charlie -plus I wanted to know as much about this world as I could so I moved here, to Forks. In Forks, it's mostly forests. The forests here are NOTHING like home.I moved here a 'normal' girl. I went home for four days just after I moved there to see everyone and stayed for three days, during that long weekend.

"I told everyone about the weird and stupid laws, but i did not tell them about the vampires yet, only Tsunade and Jiraiya knew about them. Yes I told them, but there was not secret from my master, also Konoha is not like your wolrd, we would not lock you up and expermint on you, you would live a 'normal' huma cilivan. And no you could not be a nija because a chakra infused weapon can kill you, I would know I tried. Then I told Tsunade about the time when I almost demolsihed a buliding and then she ordered Neji to block my chakra circut-in a non-lethal way-and to leave only enough for me to cast the justu to get home. Thats why I always seemd clumsy and weak.

"When I went back to Forks I resumed the 'normal' status and then I fell in love with Edward. I learn't your entire family being vampires. You believed I was a normal human -which i am somewhat. I AM human just a bit different than 'normal'-. No, I did not like lying to you but in my case it was nessary, I am sorrry but there was nothing I could do, if your mad I understand. When I told Tsunade of this she was shocked that vampire actually exsisted and she was happy I fell in love. It was all good.I would send mission reports when you went hunting. Then on my 18th birthday, you know what happened... When Edward brought me into the forest and left me.

"My world came crashing down at that point and then I reazlied that I have to give this facade up and go home to Konoha.I went there for a day and told Tsunade what had happened. She cursed you to hell, I told her it was fine and I was, sort of. I didn't break down since I never felt like I belonged with him in the first place and I had a lot of people in my life leave me. My real parents died and left me, the Haruno's died and left me, Sasuke left me, then you guys left me. I was used to it. Tsunade told me to at least finish this high school thing, but she unblocked my chakra cicuts. While in Konoha, I also found out I could make myself and other people immortal with the help of my kekkei genkai, so I made Tsunade, all the sensei's to the Konoha 8 and team Gai, also I made our friends the Sand Siblings, and the Akatsuki immortal.

"So after you left, about a month later I took down my henge and told everyone that I just wanted to be different and start over. I still hid my body so they didn't think I had plastic surgey and I remained 'bad at sports' and I tried to look a bit clumsy sometimes. Jessica Stanley decied to be my friend again and I went back to my old table with my old friends. Lauren still hated me though.

"Then one day we had an extra long lunch and I sensed a powerful chakra, I ran out to find it, they followed. We ended up in a clearing I told them to stay quite and hide in the bushes, the chakra was Kabuto, he got there form the help of my sister witha lost scroll. He was an right hand man to Oro-teme, a bad guy. Anyways we fought and I unleashed my kekkie genkai on hi and killed him, I grabed the scroll, fixed myself, then I erased there memories with a jutsu.

"That night I left for home to stay after infroming Charlie, so I went back to Konoha and infromed Tsunade of everythhing and she let me stay, then we infromed everyone you seen, the ninja about everything, even you guys and my love for Edward... After they too cursed you to hell, I took a vacation to the Akatsuki, which I will explain another time.

"To answer your up coming question Kekkei Genkai tranlates to'Bloodline Limit' are abilities passed down genetically in specific clans. Most clans have Kekkei Genkai have developed special jutsu related to their kekkei genkai and their related jutsu cannot be taught or copied by others, as they require the specific genetic trait to work. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called "eye techniques" such as the Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rinnegan, etc." I finally finished my HUGE explanation, while they just quietly listend the whole time gasping at things, by the end Esme and Carlisle looked like they were going to cry.

"We should never have left! We could have stayed and helped you, with whatever we could." Esme said hugging me tightly. By this time we just walked into the infirmary.

"Wait Bella didn't you used to hate blood?" Carlisle asked, I looked down sheepish and said.

"An act..." He just 'Oh-ed' and nodded in understanding.

"So your a doctor?" Esme asked while we all sat around a desk table in the infirmary waiting for someone to come in hurt, Madam Promfrey was busy somewhere.

"Yes, I'm a medical-nin, i'm the best there is under Tsunade." I could tell that they thought that since our world was so 'behind', compared to the technology they have that my doctor skills would be that of the 14th century, I decided I would just surprise them later.

"I can hear our children fidgeting, Bella they all want to see you, you know Edward lied, he never stopped loving you." Esme's motherly voice sounded in my ear, I just smiled, I had thought she was going to say as much.

"Well I can't wait to see them, but as for Edward...Esme, Carlisle, yes I love Edward but I'm not IN love with him... plus you would have to get thorough the Akatsuki to get to me, and that wouldn't be pleasant." I said the last bit all low enough so that the Cullen's could not hear, the looks on Esme and Carlisle's faces when I said I'm not in love with Edward killed, but it was true...wasn't it...ah no time to question that now.

"Oh well-" "Sakura-chan! Can you help me? Naruto-baka used me as aiming practice!" I heard Kiba's voice down the hall, then I seen Carlisle and Esme stiffen a bit, so there was blood...what did they do now. i noticed sam was frowning. I laughed causeing them all to jump and the wolves smiled they had really missed me in the last two years.

"Yeah, come on in Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun can come too." I said then Kiba came through the door with one kunai in each leg. Carlisle rushed over to him.

"Here son let me get some bandages and a needle and thread that is going to need stitches, you should not be playing with knives! Its dangerous!." Carlisle said, and Kiba looked at him incrediously, 'Dont play with knives' please were ninja its what we DO! Plus Kiba did NOT like the idea of anyone else but Tsunade,Shizune or me looking after him neither did Akamaru, so I decided now's the time to step in.

"Here Carlisle let me handle it, and were ninja 'playing with knives' is what we do... Its called training, or Naru-kun being a baka..." I said, but Carlisle started to protest.

"No Bella, I will-" "No, I will. Watch." I cut him off. I turned to Kiba.

"Kiba-kun, sit on the bed with our pants undone and your feet hanging over the side." He did as instructed with Akamaru at his side. Once he sat I looked at him and nodded then I pulled one kunai out and he stared bleeding. I could hear it now jake think about me telling a guy non of them knew to undo his pants. this was going to get ugly and fast. i watched as the y growled as i summened my chalkra to my hands. "ready?" i asked him he grinned that guffy grinn and i tried not to laugh. that alled miseribly.

"Kiba-kun quickly pull the left side of your pants down." I told him, and he did as told. Carlisle and Esme watched as blood poured form his wounds, I wiped it off and placed my hand over the one wound, I pushed healing chakra into my hand as it started glowing green, and placed it over the wound and watched at the skin started to re-grow until it was fully healed, I repeated with the other wound, then Kiba was done. I bet anything if the other Culles walked in right now they would be pissed.

"There all done Kiba-kun. Tell Naruto-kun that i'm going to yell at him some tonight." I said with a smile on my face. he was going to pay for ruining my firnst talk with the cullens and wolves in a long while.

"Thanks Saku-chan! and I'll be sure to tell him. Come on Akamaru, lets go!" Kiba said as he gave me a hug and left the infirmary. I looked at Carlisle and Esme who were amazed. then i felt jake pull me into a big 'wolf' hug.

"Bella yoiu were supose to come home everytime you were off of missions." Leah pouted as Jake put me down. leah and i had come very close and i think i had some explaining to do.

"T-That was amazing! H-How did you do that?" Carlisle asked in wonder.

"Simple I'm a medical-nin, I was trained to do this, and only a person with chakra, who are ninja, and who train in the medical arts can do this. That's why I wanted to work in the hospital wing." I said remembering all my training.

"Well it's amazing." Esme said. Next thing all the Cullen kids ran vampire speed into the infirmary, Carlisle stood up.

"What are all you doing our of class? and in the Infirmary?" He questioned where Alice answered.

instead of letting them anwser i turned to leah. "My missions were one after another. i was lucky to get a day off to rest and heal. and somethings healed better then others deppending on what the next mission was." i stated lifting the back of my shirt to display the huge scare to all of them. "i was abou to head to see you and then the village got attacked. they needed me so i couldn't go." i said the last bit to the Quellets more so then the cullens.

"Bella who the hell did this to you?" Rosalie asked like a bitch out of hell. i giggled remebering tareing the basturd limb from limb. "How can you smile like nothing happened? are you gald someone hurt you likr this? tell us so we can kill'im." every one nodded. I burst out laughing and the stood shocked.

"You think i let the ass that did this walk away free?" I questioned scepticly. they nodded thinking i was their small weak Bella. "Well sorry to disappoint but that jerk is 6 feet under and aint coming back if he knows whats good for him." i knew alice would be let lose any minute and didn't need her to wait much longer. "But anyways how are you here and not in class?" i asked distracting them and the boys i missed so dearly for the passed 2 years gave me hugges.

"Professor Dumbledore let us out and we knew you and Bella would be here." Alice said then she turned to me and dove at me then latched on to my waist. jake having back peadled away from the stench. i noticed that tamari-chan had come to see me and tried to move around Alice and faild.

"'tknowhowmuchwemissedyou!wherewereyouandwhyareyouherenow?Youraninja?!GodImissedyou!" Alice said at vampire speed, I barley caught any of it. (Translation: Bella oh my God. you don't know how much we missed you! where were you and why are you here now? Your a ninja?! God I missed you)

Then next minute I was scooped into a LARGE bear hug, from Emmett who was laughing, next to my complete surprise Jasper and Rosalie hugged me too, Edward just stared at me in shock, pain, and love..wait love? whatever i'll figure it out later...

"Well isn't this cosy and her i thought you were a ruthless killer just like the rest of us" she said earning a look of shock from my former family. i giggled. then turnd serious and threw a knife that landed in the wall a centimeter from her head.

"As you were saying?" i asked then we both burst out laughing and cluched our sides. The Cullens looked appaled that their little bella had just aimed to kill.

"I call a round of sparing later" she said still laughing as she walked away. ik turned and replied to them...

"Nice to see you too, I missed you all, and i'll let Carlisle and Esme explain fast." I said to Alice and everyone, then I looked back to Carlisle who smiled and nodded, he started talking very fast and Alice let go. I watched their expressions change from sadness to wonder, to horror, to hope, to everything.

"Bella? That happened?" Edwards said pained voice broke through my daze, as I looked into his pitch black pained sorrowful eyes. All I could do was nod, he walked up to me, and hugged me I was surprised at first but hugged back.

"Bella, we need to talk." Was all he said, I nodded and said.

"Yes we do, why don't we now?" He smiled and we walked over to the desk the family left the room but I could sense they didn't go far.

"Bella you need to know I still love you, I lied that day in the forest, I thought I was protecting you from my kind, but all I did was cause myself and you pain, I am so sorry. I love you, I always have and always will." He sid with sincerity in his eyes.

"Edward, I believe you, I truly do but...don't get me wrong, I love you yes. But Edward i'm not IN love with you, and you can't say you love the Sakura me, because you don't know the true Sakura me. Plus the Akatsuki will kill you, if you try to 'take' me." I said and I watched as Edward's eyes glazed over in pain and hurt but I couldn't lie to him, and I mumbled that last part to myself, I'm pretty sure he caught it but didn't say anything. Then all of a sudden he looked at me with determination.

"That's the thing is I DO love the Sakura you, because its a part of you, and the Bella is still you so you are one, and I love you. But I will prove my love, and I will show you." He said as he got up and determination was plastered on his beautiful features.

Then all of the Cullen's came back into the room looking at me with happiness but also sadness that I didn't get back with Edward, Jasper was about to say something when Niko one of Naruto's fox summons ran into the room threw Jaspers legs and surprised the Cullen's.

"Sakura-hime! Naruto-sama requested your attendance at a meeting, Kakashi-sama is here too." He said which scared the Cullen's

"H-H-He can talk?!" Alice asked Niko just glared at her, the looked at me to explain to them.

"Yes Alice, Niko can talk he is one of Naruto's summons's they are special animals that have special abilities only a few ninja have them, Naruto and I have them, but I wish he wouldn't call me hime..." I said patting Niko's head, looking pointedly at him, Niko just gave a foxy smile and I sighed he's the same as Naruto...

"Now I must go I am needed, it was nice talking to you again, I will see you at dinner in the Dinning Hall?, Also after this I have to act as if I don't know you right away, so If I act like it's the first time I'm meeting you, don't take offense, it's so we can keep our cover up." I said smirking knowing the don't eat, they got over their shock too and smiled, the all nodded.

"We understand Bella." Rosalie said smiling at me in a sisterly fashion, I just smiled back, then I turned to the red, orange, white and black fox waiting at the door way.

"Ok then, Ja. Come on Niko let's go." I said following the fox out the door. i waved to them all and wtched as they looked astonished at my spead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wren: well i finished yet another download and i still thatnk DEEPCUTTER for the fic. i have been working really hard on this for the fact of ir i didn't i would have failed epicly and would not be able to post again till i am able to get he up. But seeing as that is not the case i am happy to report the2 B and 2 C+'s cause now i can finish putting my touches on the story so its mine and not a copy right. i have agreed that mostof my chappters are from the original writer and i have nothing to redo about most of it.

Sesshomaru:yet another long chappter that me and my mate to be are not in when will you post that story?

Wren *Glares at sessho* i will post it next and don't piss me off dog boy or i'll make it so your fixed.

Kagome: There you are we have to get ready for the new story and the others that she is going to type up.*grabs his arm and runns.

Wren:....*looks after them* that bich runs fast.....0_0

Bella:-.-' that is not the right people anyway and they are getting here first?

WRen__^-^*does little happy dance and throughs digital cookies at odince.* YAY THERE GONE NOW I CAN FINISH.

for those of you whoread my other storys i will be updating today or sometime this week. please review. "Werewolf Campuse","Time reveals all", and a few new ones will be posted. like "Why The Hell Was I There Early?" and "Past or present Which Is It?" are all the storys i will do for now any more will be mentiond at a later date.

LOVE YA

-Wren


	5. Explanations and Questions?

"english"

"_japanese_"

'thoughts'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura/Bella POV

After I said bye to the Cullen's and wolves. Niko lead me to Dumbledore's office, where Niko said.

"Lemondrop." The wall opened to reveal a spiral staircase, I walked down untill I was in the center of Dumbledore's office. All the ninja were here including Kakashi, also McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Hagrid, and some toad looking lady in an ugly pink outfit.

"Hello." I said to all, they all said 'Hello' or nodded in aknowledgement, then Dumbledore spoke.

"Hello and welcome I called this meeting because there are somethings I would like to discuss, and Mr. Hatake has an annoucement. But before we start Ninja this is Prof. Dolorous Umbridge, our DADA teacher." The toad woman just snorted like she was better, we all ignored her. "I would like to also know who are the other ten guards we will be reciving later." Naruto being Captain answered.

"The other ten guards coming later are an organization or S-class criminals called the Akatsuki." The toad woman and the other teahers gasped, but Naruto ignored them and continued.

"They have turned a new leaf and are very trusted alies with Konoha and Suna, the Leader is Pein, the members are Zetsu, Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, and Konan. They are different looking and some will scare you at first but they will do no harm to you unless you are seen as a threat. And them being former S-class criminals means they will kill then ask questions,where as we ask first and will only kill if it is absolutley nessacry, they will kill on instinct. They will be very good guards" Naruto finished and I smilied proud of my family, because thats what they were to me my family. The teachers lloked scared but then the toad woman said something that made my blood boil.

"This is a horrible letting ten crazy killers watch the children is nuts. Dumbledore you must admit, and this Pein sounds like he can't control them, I don't want these dangerous holagan inmy school." She huffed, it took me less than a second to pin her to the wall without her wand, it looked as if Dumbledore and the teachers were going to stop me but Naruto held a hand out to stop them, thats when I stared.

"How dare you speak of them that way, you disgusting toad! I. Will. Never. Have. You. Speak. Of my. Family. That way again. And my brother Pein CAN keep them in control not they need to be, there smart people they won't walk up to YOU and kill you because your an ugly bitch, although I WOULD. I have less contol killing you when i'm angry than they would have. You should be more scared of ME. Like I said if you ever speak of an Akatsuki member or anyone of my friends and loved ones...Your. Head. Will. Role." I said and let her go, I walked over to where Naruto was and he just smilied. The teachers and even Dumbledore looked shocked and scared at my reaction. The toad woman had passed out as soon as I droped her.

"Kakashi-sensei, what did you have to say." I asked resuming my composure, everyone -minus the ninja and toad woman who was still passed out did too-. Kakashi looke at me with his visable eye creaed which means he was smiling, then he abruptly stoped and took on a more serious role.

"It seems that Oro-teme and Voldemort have teamed up, and Sasuke's with them, I don't know how but he's immortal too." He said his voice grim, then it hit me.

"Rukia!" I said my voice cold and hard like ice. "Its definalty Rukia's doing she must be working with them. Well now I have the chance to kill her at least." I said sighing in the end, all the teachers looked at me confued, and I had to explain.

" i was born in Amegakure -Village Hidden in Rain,- but when I was five I was brought to Konoha by one of my family's servants. You see on the night of my fifth birthday my older sister -by two years- Rukia killed my entire family, I mean the entire Amamaro clan was wiped out, Rukia wanted power. Their heads were severed and impaled on post's all over Amegakure. I was spared because my sister thought she killed me and decided that I didn't need to be shown off. When the Mizukage -the leader of our village- sent out the ANBU and Jonin to clean and investigate everything they found me barley alive. The Mizukage decided to send me somewhere else to save me in case my older sister decided to check make sure I was dead. That's how I ended up in Konoha, a Konoha kunoichi. As for my brother, I found out about a year before I left for a mission that I had him, he three years older than Rukia. Pein was sent away from Amegakure to Otogakure to be trained as a assassin-nin . He was adopted by another family who died when he was still young. He grew older and became evil. He joined the Akatsuki and became the Leader, he fought against us, but we did not know we were related until the Akatsuki kidnapped Gaara and Chiyo and I were sent out to find him. Chiyo and I ended up facing off Pein, and then through the fight Chiyo found out about me being Sakura-Isabella Amamaro-Haruno and she had known of Pein's real past -she was one of the few who knew, somehow-. She told us we were related and we sided and and completed our mission. We learn't that the Akatsuki were forced to do the things they did by someone stronger than Pein. This man also was the one who forced, everyone banded together and killed him, then the Akatsuki became and alliance with Konoha and Suna. Rukia doesn't know about Pein since he is three years older than her, and our family never told us about him." Thay all gasped and wishperd to each other things like 'Poor girl.' 'What world do they live in?' 'That's why she's so protective of what she has left or looks at as family.' I just tuned it out, I had enough of their pitty and smypathy.

"Well that's about all we had to discuss, everyone can go back to there houses since classes were cancled after second class this morining, Temari and Kankuro you can venture if you like, and eyerone else why don't you all go back and get aquainted with your house?" Dumbldor suggested, we all agreed and filled out of his office, excpet for Kakashi, who went home. Naruto, Gaara, and I went to the Gryffindor hall, Naruto whispered the Password to a giant painting of a young girl about five or six who was moving around.

"Hi Emily, Ramen." Naruto turned to me and said "Dumbledore made the password so we could remember!" He said at the painting swong open to reval a red and yellow/orange room, it had a fire place and couches, and desks, it was like a giand living room, and their on the couched were the Cullen kids and Harry potter, some red haired boy and girl, and that smart girl. They all turned to us in shock, happiness,surpries, etc.

"Oi, your our guards right? Sakura, Naruto and Gaara, correct?" A young boy with green eyes black hair and scar on his forehead asked; Harry Potter.

"You got that right kid, your Harry right?" Naruto said and the boy just nodded his head, then the two kids he was sitting with introduced themselves.

"I'm Ron, this is my little sister Ginny, and this is Hermione." The red haird boy now named Ron said as he pointed to each walked over ot a couch and Naruot sat on y right and Gaara sat on my left, then Naruto spoke.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what you did to that old toady hag in pink was awesome!" He said is voice loud in my ear.

"Yeah Saku-chan I agree with knuckle head here, you put her in her place." Gaara said, his voice held amusement (A.N: I know Gaara is way ooc but thats the way i made him so to bad, suck it up if you don't like it :P)

"Thanks Panda-kun." I said chipper, then the Ron boy turned to me incredlous.

"What did you do to Umbridge?!" He asked, he

looked like a kid on christmas.

"Sakura-chan pinned her to the wall and told her off, then threathed to kill her." Naruto said as if it was nothing and which to us it was, but I seen all of the Cullen's turn to me in utter shock and disbelief, they never did know of my violent side, they had been sitting there acting as if they didn't know me and didn't care, but I could tell they were listeing.

"WHY? What did she do or say? You can't do that to a teacher you could get in trouble." Hermione said, such a naive girl.

"I did it because she insulted some people very close to me. I can't get in trouble since I am not a student she has no say over what I do the only people that do are the Sensei's Tsunade-shishou, Panda-kun- I mean Gaara, and Naru-kun because his is Captain of this mission and Gaara is still a Kage. Plus I can kill her in three seconds flat." I said nonchanlantly, while their eyes along with the Cullen's were the size of diner plates.

"_Mou, I wan't to blow something up.._." I trailed off, I'm borde.

Naruto and Gaara laughed "_Kami, your sounding more like Deidara everyday! I swear him and his 'art' have corupted you_." Naruto said while laughing.

"_Nani!?_ _I do NOT sound like Dei-kun, but blowing stuff up IS fun, and I'm borde!!_" I said whining like a four year old who couldn't have candy.

"Well don't worry in an half an hour they'll be here so then you wont be borde, and tomorrow we can train and spar so it wont be that bad, just wait a little longer." Gaara said...the oh so mighty wise one, I wanted to talk to the Cullen's so I acted as if I was introducing my self, but Gaara and Naruto already knew who they were and how I knew them.

"Hi, I'm Sakura or Bella which ever you prefer." I said facing them a sly smile on my face, on which they all matched.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice Cullen, these are my brothers Emmett and Edward, This is my boyfriend and his sister Jasper and Rosalie Hale, we were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen." Alice said with a HUGE grin stuck to her face, I could see The foursome -what I called: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny- stiffen and quiely gasp, so I see the Cullen's have been as anti-social as ever.

"Charmed. I must say you are all very beautiful, if you have any questions feel free to ask." I said sitting across from them, they all smirked at the complement and Alice bounced on Japser's lap and asked me a quiestion.

"Who were the people Umbridge insulted." Her bright topaz eyes bore into mine.

"Ah that you will see later, I assure you that. Wait actually around now, it's dinner time would you like to walk to the Dining hall with me?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as usual.

"We'd love to Bella." Rosalie's musical voice said. We all walked out of the common room with the foursome and Naruto and Gaara not far behind.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! Tell Temari to stop hitting me!!" Kankuro yelled running at me, he hid behind me and I looked up to see a very scary and very angry Temari walking toward me too. I had to stifle a laugh, I could feel the Cullen's stared bore into me, I just ignored them for the time being.

"Mari-chan what did Kanky-kun do now?" I asked trying not to laugh. Temari looked at me and galred at the scared Kankuro behind me.

"He riped my fan! MY FAN Saku-chan! My precious fan, my weapon!!" She yelled. I just turned to Kankuro and said.

"Your on your own with this one, and Mari-chan ask Ten-chan to look at it, she can fix it she is Konoha's weapon's mistress." Temari smiled and nodded at me then charged at Kankuro who had now ran away, I just laughed at the sight.

"Sorry about that, they can get a bit...rowdy." I said.

"More like animalistic." Emmett mumbled.

"I heard that, and they ARE brother and sister, plus he broke her fan. You should have seen what he tried to do to her when she broke his puppet, Kami that was a mess. Anyways lets get down to the Dining Hall." I defened my friends and started walking away to the Hall, we talked the whole way down Edward trying to be a gentleman the enitre time. i looked over my shoulder and was confused.

"Hey were is jake and the others?" i questioned as we walked down the halls. they smiled.

"They are here some where they live by the game keeper though." i was smiling as we sat down.

"Lets sit by the teachers." Came Edwards hypnotzing voice, we all nodded and walked down that way when I made eye contact with any ninja

they sent me silent messages asking if I was ok. I looked at the teachers table to see toad woman glaring at me with fire in her beady eyes, I just smilied innocently. Esme and Carlisle were simling at us and I just similed back. That's when Dumbledore began to speak.

"Hello everyone! We have had great day and our gurards are settling in nicely. But here are the other ten guards I told your were coming, Akatsuki you can come in." Dumbledore said his voice excited probably to see how this would turn out. Just then the doors smashed open and they came in, when Tobi seen me he yelled.

"Cherry-chan!!" Tobi yelled, and I was happy to see him.

i was going to be smothered i just knew it. then i noticed on the other side of the table across from me the Quellets sat and looked at me. i was in for a verry long missoin and it just got even more intresting.


	6. i am sorry for the delay and

I am sorry for the delay I am currently in the prosses of getting a laptop and my old tower back. But my mother has deemed it prudent that I make it through a full semester of straight c's before I can aquire on and all the chapters that I have written and some of the others that are from the adopted but right now I have zip of the access to said files. Please forgive this and I will take this down and post the real chapter when I have found my tower or convinced my mother to give it over…

Thank you for reviewing and when I have had success by either ninja or other means I will message for that is all I can promise.


End file.
